Not applicable
Not applicable
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bottled water dispensers, and more particularly to an improved bottled water dispenser for dispensing water that has been sanitized using ozone and more particularly to an improved method and apparatus for sanitizing a water cooler of the type having an inverted bottle for containing water with a neck portion of the bottle communicating with an open reservoir.
2. General Background of the Invention
One of the most common types of bottled water dispensers is a floor standing cabinet having an open top that receives a large inverted bottle. The bottle is typically of a plastic or glass material having a constricted neck. The bottle is turned upside down and placed on the top of the cabinet with the neck of the bottle extending into a water filled reservoir so that the water seeks its own level in the reservoir during use. As a user draws water from a spigot dispenser, the liquid level in the reservoir drops until it falls below the neck of the bottle at which time water flows from the bottle and bubbles enter the bottle until pressure has equalized.
These types of inverted bottle water dispensers are sold by a number of companies in the United States. Many are refrigerated.
One of the problems with bottled water dispensers that use an inverted bottle is that of cleansing the unit from time to time. Because the top is not air tight, it breathes so that bacteria can easily enter the reservoir over a period of time.
In addition to the problem of an open top, the five gallon bottles that are typically used in combination with a cabinet having an open reservoir are themselves a source of bacteria and germs. Most of these bottles are transported on trucks where the bottles are exposed to outside air. They are handled by operators that typically grab the bottle at the neck, the very part of the bottle that communicates with the open reservoir during use. Unfortunately, it is difficult to convince every person that handles these bottles to wash their hands frequently enough.
In order to properly sanitize such a water dispenser or cooler, the user must carefully clean the neck of the bottle prior to combining the bottle with the cabinet. Further, the user should drain and sanitize the reservoir from time to time. The cleansing of the reservoir in such a water dispenser is a time consuming project that is typically not done often enough.
The present invention provides an improved self sanitizing water dispenser apparatus as well as a method for generating ozone for cleaning the reservoir and the water contained within it.
The present invention provides a self sanitizing bottled water dispenser that includes a cabinet having upper and lower end portions, the upper end portion of the cabinet having a cover with an opening for receiving and holding a bottle of water to be dispensed.
The bottle contains water to be dispensed, and provides a neck portion and a dispensing outlet portion.
A reservoir contained within the cabinet next to the upper end portion thereof contained water with a water service that communicates with a bottle neck during use. A refrigeration system cools the water within the reservoir. A diffuser ring emits bubbles into the reservoir, the diffuser ring being disposed within the reservoir at the lower end portion thereof and next to the reservoir wall so that bubbles emitted by the diffuser ring helps scrub the wall.
An ozone generator is supported within the housing. Air flow lines communicate with an air pump to carry ozone from the ozone generator housing to the diffuser ring. A blower generates air flow and a flow line connects the blower to the ozone generator housing.
A timer is provided for activating the ozone generator at a selected time and for a selected time interval. The timer initially deactivates the refrigeration system compressor while simultaneously activating the air pump. The timer activates the ozone generator after the air pump is activated.
The ozone generator is activated for a selected time interval (e.g. a few minutes). After the selected time interval, the ozone generator is shut off, but the air pump continues air flow for a time period of a few minutes in order to help disperse any odor of ozone. The air pump is then shut off and the refrigeration system compressor starts operation again to cool the water.
The diffuser ring is preferably positioned around the side of the reservoir at the bottom of the reservoir, close to the intersection of the reservoir bottom wall and reservoir side wall.
The diffuser ring can be preferably circular in shape, and having a composite construction that includes a porous core that is partially covered with a non-porous coating.
The reservoir preferably has a center portion and the diffuser ring has openings positioned to direct air away from the center portion of the reservoir.
The reservoir includes a generally vertical side wall and the diffuser ring is positioned to discharge bubbles against the side wall so that the side wall is scrubbed with ozone bubbles during use.
The ozone generator housing is comprised of an upper housing section, a lower housing section and a gasket positioned in between the upper and lower sections. An ozone generator is contained within the interior of the housing. Fittings on the housing enable air to flow into and out of the housing. A blower generates air flow to carry air into the ozone housing and from the ozone generator housing to the air diffuser. A HEPA filter at the air intake removes airborne microorganisms.